Cuando tú ya no estés
by Nyroge
Summary: Ahora que te has ido, al fin he conseguido todo lo que quería. Pero...¿Por qué es me siento tan...vacío?


**Holi, no publicaba aquí hace rato por que no tenia inspiración, y para éste one-shot…well, necesitaba sacarme la penita escribiendo, eso, hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya que me ha hecho sufrir (en mala) con las updates (?)

**Setting: **Canon

**ououououououououououo**

Si tú no estuvieras, si tú no estás. Tú no estarás, no cambiará nada en todo esto, tengo lo que necesito y desde que te fuiste tengo más, soy fuerte, soy poderoso, y por mi poder varios quieren ser parte de mi bando, me temen, me respetan, pero también son mis amigos. ¿No es eso acaso lo que importa?

De lo poco que tenía, tuve mucho, no estás, y poseo mucho más; me siento bien, y completo, tengo todo cuanto deseé y con un pedido seguramente conseguiré lo que anhelo a la hora que se me ocurra. Mis años de sufrimiento, los años que soporte van reemplazándose con años de grandeza, quizás no soy un país millonario, pero sigo en pié, y crecí rápido. ¡Sobreviví! Algo que pocos creían posible, me mantuve en pié tanto, como otros países cercanos a mi edad que no están. Sigo en pié , mi nombre está en varios libros, mis hazañas, derrotas. _Mis proezas. _Mi deseo de hacerme cada vez más grande, todo gracias a ti, que diste un paso al lado, y ahora estoy en la cúspide, obteniendo todo lo que de niño ansiaba cuando miraba los cielos sin un sol radiante, sólo nieve cayéndome encima.

¡Mírame ahora! Bajo un sol radiante, bajo un territorio perfecto para los cultivos, con escenarios preciosos, el clima que siempre quise. _Y es solamente mío. _¿Qué a costa de qué? Pues bueno, en cosa de países debes aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se te den, por el bienestar de tu gente, _y el de uno también. _No hice nada malo, mi gente está feliz ahora, todos los estamos, ¡yo igual! Lo estoy.

La sonrisa que doy al cielo es sincera al fin; las lágrimas que se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas son de felicidad. ¿Acaso no las ves? Son de la felicidad de quién ha logrado todo lo que se ha propuesto. ¿No es fantástico? Éstas…éstas lágrimas…

Nunca creí que tu tierra fuese a ser tan hermosa, sabia que al sur habían tierras espléndidas, dignas de las divinidades, o al menos es lo que yo oía cuando era un niño, que miraba al sur, creyendo que quizás vivía en un mundo apartado donde sólo había nieve, creyendo que vivía en una esfera de cristal la cual alguien volteaba a cada momento para que no dejase de nevar, era tal mi pensamiento que soñaba con conocer éste sitio. Conocer el pasto verde que dura meses, las plantas, las hojas, el verde, los colores de cada flor, el agua que fluía en los ríos sin congelarse, sin esa escarcha, sin ese azul helado y el blanco a mi alrededor, verde. Y ahora es mía, ¡toda mía!

¿He dicho ya que las lágrimas que caen son de felicidad? ¡Lo son! Pero…¿Por qué me siento tan solo aquí? Debería estar sonriendo, lo estoy, pero no es lo mismo…¡No te extraño si es lo que piensas! Esto…fue por mi país, fue por mí, por el bien de mis ciudadanos y nada más, a pesar de lo que tuve que hacer, a pesar de que ya no volver a verte sentado al lado mío con expresión cansada, a pesar de las sonrisas que nadie podría imitar, a pesar de esa bandera que ya no está junto a las nuestras, sólo el recuerdo del rojo y las estrellas, el rojo con el que estaba cubierto tu pecho, ese carmín que se deslizaba por la comisura de tu boca, adornando tu rostro incoloro donde ya no había sonrisas que mostrar, ni lágrimas que ocultar.

¡Pero está bien! Es decir, ambos salimos ganando: yo mi sueño, tu el descanso, estabas anciano, estabas viejo.._en el cuerpo de un joven, juventud que te arrebaté…_

¿Entonces por qué me siento de ésta forma? Con ese vacío al despertarme, y ver mi nombre en grande en el mapa, donde antes estaba el enorme país oriental. ¿Por qué no me da satisfacción ? ¿Por qué en el fondo de un corazón herido siento que los _amigos _que he hecho no son suficientes?

_¿Qué es lo que está faltándome? ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

Me pregunto, bajo la sombra del árbol donde te conocí, sentado como un felino sobre unas ramas, mirándome con tus ojos curiosos, balanceando las piernas, antes de presentarte. En ese instante pude jurar que éste árbol era el único en el que desearía quedarme, la calidez del suelo, ¿o quizás era tu sonrisa…? No sé, pero por más sol que haya, siento frío, mucho frío. Tal vez me has mentido y éste sitio siempre fue helado, gélido. ¿No? ¿Es eso? Siento el calor, pero en mi interior sigue siendo invierno, algo está faltando, algo he hecho mal, siento que lo sé pero me da miedo descubrirlo, y darme cuenta de que…

_Te estoy extrañando más de lo que debería_

Y peor saber que cada vez que me levante por las mañanas, habrá un sol iluminándome, un día caluroso que podré disfrutar, pero no estarás tú…_Creo que comienzo a extrañar el invierno ahora. _Era lo único que me mantenía atado a tu recuerdo. ¿Nyet? El frío por las mañanas, abrir las cortinas y ver el paisaje blanco, pero con la certeza de que lejos, había un sitio calurosos para estar, un césped verde por el cuál correr, las casas con techos puntiagudos, la sonrisa imborrable y sincera, tus ojos oscuros, y tus largas mangas ondeando ante la brisa mañanera. Ah, ese recuerdo me hace sentir feliz, por que a pesar de que afuera era invierno, en mi corazón, al recordarte era entonces el verano.

Puede ser que por esto no lo disfrute, quizás esto es lo que falta, tú faltas para traerme la primavera, tú eras la primavera y ahora te has ido. Tu calor era lo que complementaba esas tan ansiadas estaciones del año, pero tú te has marchado para siempre, y a pesar de que lo haya estado negando, extraño sentirte, sonreírte, abrazarte, o simplemente despertarme cada mañana, en mi helada casa, pero con la certeza de que tú sigues conmigo, que verás la misma Luna que yo veo cada noche, que cocinarás todas esas comidas que sabías yo deseaba probar. Mi despertar de ahora es el calor sofocándome, con la sensación de vacío en mi pecho, de que alguien falta entre mis brazos, de que la primavera ha llegado al país, pero mi corazón sigue dentro del más gélido invierno, un corazón congelado…por que mi primavera.

_Mi verdadera primavera ha muerto…_

**Ououououououoouououo**

**Sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, Baos, Pandas o Dumplings, here**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
